The present invention relates to a self-closing propellant charge package adapted for use with a gravity-operated loading device for a powder-actuated tool.
In order to assume the double function of packaging and loading, such a device must retain the charges when it is not mounted on the tool, and let them come out when it is mounted.
Packages assuming these functions are already known. Some of them have an end deformed, as by an elastic band, to retain propellant charges therein, the deformation being cancelled to provide for passage of the charges. Such packages are seen to suffer, however, in that it is necessary to provide slits or cut-outs in the package wall to facilitate the end deformation and also to provide and emplace the elastic band. These manufacturing steps unacceptably increase the cost of what is generally treated as a consumable or disposable item.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide a propellant charge package, of the type described, which may be produced at minimal cost. This is accomplished, in general, by a tubular propellant charge package having one end at least partially closed, the other end being open, and having a portion, adjacent to the open end, which is integrally formed with a plurality of deformable, charge-retaining nodes, the nodes being adapted for reformation between a first, undeformed condition, wherein passage of charges is prevented, and a second, deformed, condition admitting of ready passage of charges. More specifically, the package is adapted for telescoping emplacement on a projecting tubular loading port insert on a loading device, whereby the nodes are displaced to assume the second condition, allowing charges to pass into the loading port insert and, thence, into the loading device.